


Coffee Shop Guy

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: Leia runs into a cute guy (literally) while getting coffee for her and Luke.





	Coffee Shop Guy

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little piece I threw together the other day when I was recovering from a rough day. My first official Star Wars fic since middle school! Really considering expanding this one day. Let me know if you're interested.
> 
> Thanks a million to my bestie writingbutunpublished for prereading all the things!
> 
> Happy reading!

Leia took her coffee and Luke’s and turned toward the table where her brother waited. And ran immediately into someone’s chest. She looked up to see a scruffy-looking brown-haired man smirking at her.

“Well, hello, Princess. Come here often?” He asked, his voice heavy with far too much charm.

“Not interested.” She walked around him and sat a cup in front of Luke. She looked over her shoulder as she took a sip from the cup she kept. The sickly sweet flavor of vanilla hit her tongue and she made a face. “Blech! Wrong cup!” She switched with Luke.

Her brother barely looked up from his textbook. “Thanks.” He picked up his cup and took a long drink. “Ah!” He made a note in his book and then sat back. “Are you staring at Han Solo?”

“Han who?” Leia asked, opening her marketing notes a little too quickly.

“Solo. He’s in my New Testament class.”

“And I should know him because?” She sipped her black coffee and kept her face down toward her notebook, but her eyes kept cutting over to the scruffy guy, Han Solo. He was leaning in and talking softly to a rather hairy-looking guy.

Han was handsome. His smile was on sideways, a bit of hair flopped over his eye. She wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

“He’s only the fastest runner on the track team.” Luke went back to his textbook. “But I guess a double major in business and marketing keeps you away from all the sports.”

Leia gave Luke a sideways look. “And Mr. Religious Studies is at the field all the time?”

“I have to be in campus-wide athletic meetings with other teams. I know who’s who.” He looked at his phone. “Speaking of, if I’m late to fencing practice again, Kenobi’s going to eat me alive.” Luke packed his things into his messenger bag. “You coming?”

“Um…” Leia glanced over at Han and saw he was looking her way, too. “I’ll catch up.” She ripped out a piece of paper from the back of her notebook and jotted down her number. She put all her things in her bag and nervously walked across the room to where Han and his friend sat.

Before she could second-guess herself, Leia dropped the paper on the table in front of Han and then hurried away.

Luke was standing outside after watching the whole thing through the window. Leia grabbed her brother’s wrist and pulled him away.

Just a few steps away from the coffee shop, Leia’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out to find a text from a number she didn’t know.

_It’s the coffee shop guy. Ever ridden in a Corvette?_

Leia rolled her eyes. What had she set in motion?


End file.
